Behind Blue Eyes
by Cryptic Maia
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here goes. Have you ever felt as if you were meant to be with someone, yet you don't even know them? VP AU Some oocness. The rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Dreams and Reality

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 1- Dreams and Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, you can't sue. I also don't own any part of the Animatrix.  
  
Author's Note: Guess who's back, back again. Maia's back, tell a friend. Yeah, anyway, my story, my rules. Let me know what you think. I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. ~ This equals dreams~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~ The lights flickered on revealing a chiseled, dark-haired man in a black training gi. In his hand he held two scraps of fabric as he approached Pan. "Are you ready to play with me my love?"  
  
Pan nodded and took one of the strips of cloth to cover her eyes with. "I'm always ready Vegeta, especially for you." Vegeta smirked and looked over her body. She was clothed in his favorite training outfit. Her lithe body was covered by a royal blue skirt that was cut to her mid thigh and a midriff baring shirt of the same color. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he covered his eyes.  
  
They both dropped into a fighting stance. Smiling, Pan initiated the first attack and sent a ki blast towards Vegeta which he countered with one of his own. He pointed his finger towards her chest and shot a blast towards her chest, cutting her shirt. It fell to the floor revealing her black lacy bra.  
  
Pan made a face and sent a responding blast, ripping his shirt. He shrugged it off exposing his muscular chest and washboard abs. Before he could react, the petite girl sent another beam towards his pants, effectively slashing them from his body, showing off his black silk boxers. Pan slid one manicured finger under her blindfold and studied his almost naked frame with a smirk. She slowly regained her posture and covered her eyes again.  
  
Releasing a playful glow, Vegeta threw a blast towards the small female, slicing her incredibly short skirt away. Vegeta moved the cloth away from his left eye and smirked, just as Pan had. He let the strip down as he saw Pan charge towards him. She tackled him to the ground with a grunt and smirked in triumph. He chuckled slightly as he shifted his weight and pinned her to the training mat. He pulled her blind fold away from his eyes and then retrieved hers. He kissed her lips softly as she stared at him, panting. "I peeked."  
  
She scraped her nails down his chest softly and nipped at his bottom lip. "So did I." In response Vegeta pulled her closer to him and stole her lips in a searing kiss. ~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pan sat straight up in her bed panting. 'It's that same dream over and over again...who is that man, what is that place?' She looked over at her alarm clock and sighed. The red digital numbers showed what she dreaded. "7:30 already. I guess I might as well get up." She got out of her bed and found herself a clean towel. After gathering all of her essentials, she walked across the hall and into the bathroom.  
  
A quick shower was what she needed to get her mind straight. Every night it was the same thing; she would drift off to sleep and have dreams about a handsome man with a tail. They would always spar using ki, as her father had taught her, and would end up either nearly naked, or completely naked, groping each other.  
  
Pan got out of the shower and dried herself off. As she dressed in khakis and a black t-shirt that stated 'My boyfriend is a better kisser than yours', she looked at herself in the mirror. She absolutely adored her shirts. They all had an attitude to them. At almost twenty years old, she looked much like the woman she had become. Her body had filled out over the last summer and she was sure that even her ex would do a double take now. Pulling a brush through her shoulder length ebony hair, she sighed and thought about her duties for the day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta sat tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne. He was completely bored. 'If only things were like they are in my dreams. I'd never be bored with a woman like that by my side.' He looked down at the lowly third-class in front of him. He held up a hand to silence the groveling male. "Why did you contact the planet Earth after I gave each of you strict orders not to?"  
  
The man looked up silently and studied his prince. "Your highness, you father asked me to do it. He said that your pride keeps you from seeing Vegeta-sei's need for help against Frieza. I apologize."  
  
The prince's eyes seemed to darken as the man explained his actions. "You disobeyed DIRECT orders Toga! I will deal with my father, but you will pay the greatest price of all." Before the soldier could react, Vegeta plunged his hand through the male's body and ripped his still beating heart out and dropped it next to the man. "NAPPA!!!"  
  
A huge, bald man came running in and bowed to Vegeta. "Yes my Prince?" He stood and crossed his arms, waiting for his orders.  
  
Vegeta stood from the throne and started to walk towards the door. "Take care of this mess. I need to go speak with my father immediately." Nappa nodded as Vegeta stormed past him and walked towards his father's bed chamber.  
  
Vegeta knocked once before barging into the room and staring at his father with hate in his eyes. His father smirked at his son and pushed his latest conquest out of his bed. "Vegeta, so nice to see you my son. What can I do for you?"  
  
Vegeta stormed in and grabbed the still dressing female by the arm and tossed her towards the door, signaling his need of privacy. The woman bowed to both of the royal figures and nearly ran out of the room. As the woman closed the door, Vegeta responded, "You know damn well what I want. You went against MY orders!"  
  
The senior Vegeta smiled and laughed softly. "Oh my dear son, you may be prince, but I'm king, never forget that. I gave you reign over our military, but diplomatic matters are still mine."  
  
"Father, this is a military matter! You had no right to ask Earth for military help if you gave it to me!"  
  
King Vegeta sighed. "This is not yet a military matter, Earth is sending a young diplomat to speak about a possible alliance against King Cold and his children."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pan nearly bounded down the stairs as she smelled her mother's cooking. She sat down at the table eagerly and smiled brightly at her father. "Good morning."  
  
Videl nudged her husband in the ribs. "Gohan, tell her the news." She glanced at her daughter who was too busy eating her Cap'n Crunch to hear her mother.  
  
"Pan, you're traveling to the planet Vegeta to develop diplomatic relations." Her father set down the paper and looked at his stunned daughter. "You don't have to sweetheart, we could get someone older, but the King thought someone your age would work better with the Prince of the planet."  
  
Pan considered all of this for a moment and looked down at her clothing. "Does this mean I have to go shopping?"  
  
Videl looked up at her daughter and shook her head. "No dear, the King believes that you should be as comfortable as possible during your stay. He only asks that you have a little bit of formal wear, but other than that, wear what you like."  
  
Pan finished the last spoonful of her cereal and pushed the bowl away. "Well, I guess I'm going to Vegeta-sei. 


	2. Pan and the Two Vegetas

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 2- Pan and the Two Vegetas  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I do own DBZ...and also the Brooklyn Bridge, want to buy it?  
  
Author's Note: Wow that was quick! Thank you so much for your reviews. Maria: Thanks for the two thumbs up girl. Princesspan18: Thank you for your kind words; I actually liked this story myself. Xerxes: I'm updating as quickly as possible. Karen: I'm glad you like it.  
  
And finally, Debido: Well, I'm not sure how to take your review. While I'm sure you didn't mean it to sound like a flame, though I've been known to be wrong, I didn't appreciate being called an amateur nor did I enjoy you calling parts of my story unoriginal. Guess what, everything came from somewhere! I can imagine that there are other stories using the "shared dream/bond" thing. I also know that I've watched too many repeats of "Final Flight of the Osiris" but it is my creative right as an author to use it if I add it to my disclaimer. Oh, and as far as my story being fantastical and unrealistic, think about it. This is inspired by anime which is fiction...  
  
As for your questions, the reason Pan is sent to Earth as a diplomat will be explained in later chapters. Pan's age was mentioned in the first chapter and Vegeta's is around the same age. What makes this different from Toriyama's universe? There are a few things that make it different. First of all, Pan is born and Vegeta's planet hasn't been blown up yet. In Toriyama's universe, I don't think that the Saiyans went to the Earthlings to help them against Frieza considering that they didn't know who he even was. If you had read my other story, you would know that I go for subtle differences more than the mind blowing "Hey, look at me, I'm using DBZ characters as street racers!" I don't believe that questioning another author's vision is the way to help them improve at all. If you had seen grammatical errors or even spelling errors and pointed them out, I don't think I would've minded.  
  
Okay, I'll step off of my soap box now as I say one last thing. I apologize if I offended anyone, including Debido with my rant. Enjoy the story and remember 5 reviews for the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pan hugged her parents goodbye one last time before she walked towards her ship. Videl looked at her husband and sighed. "Gohan, are we doing the right thing? She's barely an adult and we're sending her to another planet."  
  
Gohan wrapped an arm around Videl as he kept his eyes on his daughter's ship. "She'll be fine. She wasn't trained as a diplomat for nothing. Besides, King Vegeta just needs her to keep his son busy while he does his negotiations with Earth. Panny is the best that our government has."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pan's ship took off after a few last minute preparations. The small woman sat back in her seat and sighed. 'Do I really want to do this? I guess I really have no choice. They didn't give me much of a choice.' She glanced out the window for a moment, wondering about what the future would hold for her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta sulked away from his father's chamber and walked purposefully to the palace's gymnasium. He shoved the door open and in the process knocked over a soldier. The dazed man looked up at the prince as he tried to slink away. "Forgive me Prince Vegeta; I shouldn't have been standing there..."  
  
Rolling his eyes, the prince walked past the soldier and over to Nappa. "Nappa, I don't know what to do about that old fool." Nappa gazed up at his prince in awe. It wasn't like the prince to confide in his personal guard. Vegeta on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the change in his own behavior. "He has some...woman coming here to discuss an alliance with Earth. EARTH of all places!"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, I know you don't really care about my opinion but here's what I think. You're twenty-one years old. You're too old to let your pride get in the way of a good thing. It may not have been you're idea, but it is a good one no less."  
  
The shorter man seemed to consider what his guard said. He scowled up at the tall, bald man. "Shut up fool. Don't you think if I thought this could possibly turn out well I would've suggested it?"  
  
The taller man shrugged. 'One of these days he'll figure out that he doesn't know everything.' He crossed his arms and started to walk towards the door. "Prince Vegeta, you should ready yourself for this woman's arrival."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Both of the royal Vegetas stood by as the ship from Earth came into the docking bay. Prince Vegeta positioned himself against a wall with his arms crossed. His entire stature could be defined in one word: bored. His muscled body was clothed in a tight, ebony body suit with armor over it. His royal blue cape flowed down his back like a waterfall.  
  
The elder Vegeta made a face at his son. 'He has no respect for anyone, even a fellow saiyan.' King Vegeta crossed his own arms and sighed impatiently. His clothing was much like his son's but everything was royal blue.  
  
The hatch to the ship opened and there stood Pan. Prince Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. She had a tail! 'The girl's a saiyan.' His eyes trailed away from her brown and silver tail to the rest of her body. Her lithe form was covered in an ankle length black skirt and a matching long-sleeved shirt.  
  
His father's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Welcome to Vegeta-sei Son Pan. I am King Vegeta, that brooding fellow over there is my son. He shall be the one to show you to your room and help you get settled in." His son started to protest, but King Vegeta's stern look stopped all argument in its tracks.  
  
The girl known now to Vegeta as Pan bowed to the King. "It's an honor to meet you both your highness. You don't need to assign anyone to help me, I can handle it."  
  
"Nonsense, Vegeta would be happy to help you out, wouldn't you Vegeta?" The look on his face made the younger Vegeta know that he couldn't refuse.  
  
"Of course I am." He uncrossed his arms and waited for one of the crew to get Pan's bags. As he grabbed them, he turned on his heel and walked quickly through the corridor and out of sight.  
  
Pan bowed to the king and smiled. "I guess I'd better follow him. Shall we meet later to discuss my duties?" The king nodded and gestured for her to trail after the prince. Pan bowed once again and took off at a run to catch Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked back at the girl behind him and scowled. "Why did you come?"  
  
Pan returned his scowl and crossed her arms. "I came here because it's my job. Besides, I'm here to work with King Vegeta, not you." She brushed past him and into the room he indicated.  
  
Vegeta growled menacingly and tossed her bags into the room after she was out of the way. "My father wants you at dinner tonight at 8:30. Until then, stay out of my way." With that, he slammed the door leaving a ticked off Pan. 


	3. An Encounter to Remember

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 3- An Encounter to Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I've yet to get an offer on the Brooklyn Bridge...I still own DBZ and even the state of California, care to buy it?  
  
Author's Note: Hey all. I'm back. ???: I'm doing that right now. Maria: Your wish is my command. Here's more. Debido: As I said, I didn't think you MEANT it as a flame, it just sounded flame-ish. I realize that I'm no Clancy and I do thank you for your compliment. As far as no one acting their age, that's always been a problem of mine and hopefully I can get better as I go along. Have heart, you will have no more reason to weep bitter tears of blood because the "shared dream" was a one time thing. I was doing this story for a friend and I could think of no other way to start it. I have found a better way since then and have moved my story line away from it. One last thing, I look forward to any other criticisms you can give me; they can only help me get better.  
  
Pan studied her room. The walls were painted a deep crimson with black trim. 'You would think these colors would make this room look tiny.' The bed was covered in a black silk duvet with small pillows and a beautiful draping canopy. The carpet was a soft cherry color and looked to be about as soft as the bed.  
  
As she ventured farther in, she saw the bathroom. It was a severe contrast to the darkness of the room. The large room was a soft blue color. The walls were so light, they almost looked off-white. The tile was much darker, a royal blue that seemed almost black. "This bathroom is bigger than my entire bedroom at home..."  
  
Sighing softly she walked over to the immense picture window and looked out. Much to her surprise and delight, she found her view to be one that over looked the royal gardens. Beautiful hues of greens, red, blues, pinks, and even purples mixed together in a gorgeous tapestry that Pan could've sworn was painted by someone such as DaVinci. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat at the sight.  
  
Tearing herself away from the menagerie of colors, she looked at her watch and noticed that it was about 6:00. 'Great, I can squeeze in a training session before dinner.' She walked over to where Vegeta had thrown her bags and picked up the one she had packed her training clothes in.  
  
She pulled out a pair of fitted black work-out pants and a blue tank top with a picture of an angel and devil fighting that stated 'Good girls are only bad girls that don't get caught.' Tugging off the clothing she had worn since she got there, she slowly dressed herself for a training session.  
  
As she walked out of the door she noticed the guard standing outside. Clearing her throat softly, she waited until the man turned and looked at her. The tall man bowed slightly and looked up at her. "What may I help you with Son Pan?"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. Her eyes scanned over everything from his uniform, much like the two Vegetas, to his gentle eyes. "Well, a couple of things actually. What's your name, what are you doing outside of my room and where can I find the gymnasium?"  
  
The male bowed again. "My name is Kuris, I was assigned to be your personal guard during your stay on Vegeta-sei and I will lead you to the training rooms if you wish." He straightened himself and crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.  
  
Pan smiled slightly and pushed her bangs out of her face. "I'd like that Kuris, you can call me Pan." She took a step farther out into the hall to give him a signal that she was ready to go.  
  
Vegeta threw another punch towards Nappa's gut, sending the big brute into the wall for what seemed like the fiftieth time in fifteen minutes. He crossed his arms and leaned against the opposite wall. "Nappa, you're useless."  
  
Nappa struggled to his feet and kneeled before Vegeta. "I'm sorry Prince Vegeta. Perhaps next time I could try harder?" His only answer was a huff of indifference and frustration.  
  
Vegeta had been about to reprimand Nappa further when he heard Kuris and an unfamiliar female voice speaking outside of the door. He strained his hearing to be able to hear Kuris speak to the woman. "Here we are ma'am. The gym is open as long as it isn't full. I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
The female voice let out a small giggle. Then he found out who the voice belonged to. "Thank you Kuris and please, call me Pan. You're welcome to come in if you wish." The door slowly opened and revealed the one female that Vegeta had hoped to avoid.  
  
Pan's smile stayed on her face until her eyes fell upon Vegeta. A sneer replaced it as she studied his form, seeing that he had taken off his cape and armor, but not the spandex body suit. Walking past him to the weights, she called back mockingly, "The 1980's called and they want their fashion back."  
  
The smile returned to Pan's face as a snarl appeared from his throat. Vegeta followed her closely and as she turned, he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her to the wall. Pan struggled against his strong grip, but he held tight. "I don't know who you think you are woman, but you are here because of my father, not me. HE may care what the hell happens to you but I certainly don't so I suggest if you don't want to go home to Earth-sei in a body bag, you'll respect those of higher station. You may be a saiyan, but you're no match for your prince."  
  
A small chuckle resounded in Vegeta's ears. The woman stared into his eyes coldly. "You think I'm not match for you? Your ki is lower than my mother's. I have no wish to be here anymore than you wish me to be here. I am doing my job! I was told to come here...and so I did. If you so much as touch one hair on my head, all of Earth's forces will be on your planet's ass like ants on a picnic! So YOU respect ME!" As the last word left her lips, she brought her knee up to connect with the apex of his legs. The cold chuckle left her throat as he fell to the floor holding himself.  
  
She blew him a kiss and stepped over him on her way out. "I guess that's enough of a workout for the day. I'll see you at dinner Prince Vegeta." A small smirk appeared on her lips as she skipped happily out of the gym.  
  
Author's Note: There we go. I'm taking my review limit off and I'll just update as I can. I don't need to stroke my ego with the number of reviews I can bring in. If you want to make me a happy girl though, please review.  
  
Click right here / 


	4. The Dinner

****

> **Behind Blue Eyes**  
**Chapter 4-** The Dinner  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own, but maybe Akira Toriyama will be nice enough to give me Vegeta.  
**Author's Note:** Here's a warning to all. I may shut off my anonymous reviews so if you try to review and it says they're blocked...feel free to IM me on yahoo! Messenger at vampyress420 or email me. Here are review answers. Quoth Aurora: Thank you for your compliments. I love that saying too; it's on my favorite tee shirt actually. ???: Thank you for the compliment. Maria: I'm doing my best with length, I'm busy and I'm just getting out my chapters when I have a chance. MsJade13: Thank you. Debido: The Cap'n Crunch reference is only there because, well, it used to be my favorite cereal. I honestly have no idea what is available in Japan, other than a few things such as pocky (yummy) because I've never been there. You're right about the childish things; I regretted that part as soon as I wrote it but left it in for some reason. Pan said that Vegeta's ki was not any higher than her mother's was. This was nothing but a ploy to hurt his pride. Obviously his ki is a lot higher than hers is if he was able to slam her up against the wall. I read your PV and I really liked it, as my review said. By the way, let me know what you think of my new format. Should I keep it or use the old one?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kuris stood at attention as the gym door opened and an almost giddy Pan walked out. Once he saw that it wasn't Prince Vegeta, he sighed in relief and relaxed. "That was quick."  
  
She smirked slightly and started to walk towards her room. Once the tall man started to follow her, she turned and looked over at her shoulder towards him. "I just had a talk with Prince Vegeta, that's all." He shrugged the feelings off and followed Pan towards her chambers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Vegeta stepped out of his shower and wrapped a cobalt towel around his waist and stared at his reflection in the steamy mirror. 'That girl has a lot of nerve. Here she shows up on MY planet and knees ME in the groin. Has she no respect?' He cleared his throat as he grabbed a hand towel to wipe the fog from the glass.  
  
A knock on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts. He growled in frustration and bellowed, "ENTER!" A timid looking male soldier walked into Vegeta's room. Not even bothering to look up, Vegeta spoke. "What do you want?"  
  
The guard wrapped his chestnut tail around his waist defensively. "You Highness, your father asked me to remind you that dinner is at 8:00 PM sharp. He wishes you to arrive a few minutes early." The male nearly jumped out of his skin as a scowling Vegeta arrived into his sight.  
  
Vegeta walked into his main chamber and dropped his towel as he walked over to his wardrobe. His scowl ever left his face as he grabbed his usual garb and started to get dressed. "Yeah, I know, I know." He said nothing else and as soon as he had his body suit on, he growled at the soldier. "You're dismissed!" The soldier scurried out of Vegeta's room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pan sighed as she looked at her watch. It was 7:55 and she dreaded seeing Vegeta again. When she had first kicked him, she was proud of herself for giving him what she felt he had coming. Now, on the other had, she was worried that he would tell his father and that her true mission wouldn't be reachable. 'It isn't every agent that gets to do what I do. I need to earn their trust and get the plans so my planet can save themselves from Frieza.'  
  
She lifted herself off of the bed and went to her luggage. Sifting through her clothing, she found what she was looking for, a jet-black dress. As she changed into her dress, she marveled at how well it fit. Her mother had bought it for her on her last birthday. The dress was made from silk and came down to her mid thigh. The fabric hugged her curves in all of the right places. Quietly, she grabbed her matching shoes and walked out of her room to see Kuris ready to escort her to the dining room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As Pan walked into the enormous dining room, the beauty of it struck her, once again. The walls were a Mediterranean blue and reminded her of the ocean. The ceiling was a plain white, but against the shock of color that was the walls, it seemed almost right. The floor was sky blue and was, again, fitting.  
  
Before she could shake the shock from herself, a servant led her to a seat. Both Prince and King Vegeta stood as she was seated before finally sitting themselves. King Vegeta cleared his throat to gather their attention. "Son Pan, I've heard that you've talked with my son."  
  
Pan's heart caught in her throat suddenly. She decided that rather than makes excuses, she should try to explain. "Yes your highness, you could say that." Before she could say another word, Prince Vegeta interrupted her.  
  
"Yes father, she told me about her mother." His cold onyx eyes bore into Pan's as he spoke, almost telling her to keep quiet.  
  
The king smiled happily. "Well, I'm glad to see the two of you are getting along. Vegeta, what did she say about her mother?" Pan looked desperately at the man. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.  
  
Vegeta decided to be charitable. The look in her eyes was like that of a wild animal, cornered and running out of options. "Well Father, it seems that her mother is rather powerful. I would say at least one of her parents is a saiyan, wouldn't you?"  
  
Pan seemed to be confused for a moment. 'Why is he being so nice to me?' Then she remembered her tail. She looked down at her cinnamon colored appendage. 'He must have pride in the entire race, no matter who they are.' She glanced back up at the king. "My father is a saiyan, my mother is from Earth-sei."  
  
The king seemed impressed by this. He was about to say something when their meal arrived. Pan looked down at her plate and saw something that looked like pork and rice. Shrugging slightly, she dug in, just like the two males, and ate in silence.  
  
The king excused himself, and the two young saiyans, at around 9:00. Pan tried as hard as she could to not look Vegeta in the eye. As she was walking, alone, back to her room, she heard his rough voice calling out. "Girl, come here."  
  
Sighing internally, she turned and forced a smile. Without warning, he slammed her against the wall again. "Girl, I don't know what you were trying to pull, but don't assume that you can wound my pride by telling me lies. You're lucky that I stuck up for you at dinner. Rest assured it won't happen again."  
  
Pan pushed his hands away from her. "Prince Vegeta, I don't expect you to stick up for me. I...thank you...but I wouldn't assume it wouldn't happen again." Vegeta pressed back towards her, but this time, put one hand on either side of her head.  
  
He leaned closer to her and slowly closed the gap between them. He pressed his lips close to her ear and seductively whispered one word. "Good." He gently touched his lips to her neck and walked away as if nothing happened leaving a panting Pan.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's Note: **Well, that's chapter 4 for you. Make me a happy girl and review.
> 
> V
> 
> V
> 
> V
> 
> V


End file.
